villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Admiral Kassius Konstantine
Admiral Kassius Konstantine is a major antagonist in Star Wars Rebels. He was an admiral of the Imperial Navy and and was dispatched to the Lothal system after a rebel movement had began to spring up in the system in an attempt to maintain Imperial authority over the planet and keep the Galactic Empire in power. Konstantine would become one of the Imperials chasing the Lothal rebels across the galaxy under the command Agent Kallus and the Fifth Brother of the Inquisitorius, but the rebels kept escaping Konstantine and his men every time. Konstantine's failures eventually lead him to being placed under the command of Governor Arihnda Pryce and Grand Admiral Thrawn, a seasoned tactical and commander of the Seventh Fleet. Konstantine ended up becoming Thrawn's subordinate and was sent on various missions on behalf of his Chiss superior, which made him envious and motivated him to outdo him at any turn. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Biography Empire Day Attacks During the early years of the reign of the Galactic Empire, Kassius Konstantine served as an admiral in the Imperial Navy. He commanded an Imperial fleet and lead it from his starship, the Relentless, an Imperial Star Destroyer. After the Spectres on Lothal rescued a Rodian Information Officer named Tseebo, Konstantine was tasked with hunting down the rebels and was assisted in his quest by the Grand Inquisitor, who was also sent on the same mission. He chased the rebels and their ship, the Ghost, following an attack on the national holiday, Empire Day, but the got away. While he was initially going to blame the inquisitor, he saw that he had a tracking device attached to their ship and thus avoided blaming him. Konstantine kept track of the signal the device was transmitting, but it eventually went offline and he reported it to the Grand Inquisitor only to have him comment to himself on how he would sense the presence of Jedi Knight Kana Jarrus and Padawan Ezra Bridger to which Konstantine laughed saying how all of the Jedi were killed off years ago during the Jedi Purge. Konstantine was initially skeptical of the reports on how the Lothal rebels were being lead by a Jedi, to which he was scolded at by the Grand Inquisitor and stopped fearing that his career would end if he didn't and was determined to succeeded to further advance in the ranks of the Imperial military. The specters quickly realized that they were being tracked, so they had the Phantom sent out to lure away the Imperial forces and the ship was piloted by Kanan and Ezra who lead the Inquisitor and his forces astray and away from Tseebo. The two Jedi fled to asteroid PM-1203 and hid in Fort Anaxes, an abandoned and ruined military base used by the Galactic Republic during the days of the Clone Wars. Konstantine had sent the Relentless cruiser to the ruins of Anaxes and the Inquisitor flew down to the front of the the old former Republic fort and had a small squadron of Stormtroopers sent to assist the Grand Inquisitor. Kanan and Ezra layed there waiting, and used their force abilities to convince the colony of frynocks in the old fort to fight on their behalf. While the Inquisitor fought hard, the Jedi outsmarted him and eventually escaped leaving both the Grand Inquisitor and Konstantine empty handed. Looking for Smugglers Constantine was at the helm of his star destroyer when he heard from one of his crew members that they found a VCX-100 light freighter approaching Lothal. The ship turned out to be the same cruiser used by the Spectres, the Ghost, and the admiral ordered it to be intercepted, but it was a trick set up by the Rebels instead and the ship was really fake and the real Ghost was disguised as a legitimate transport vessel between Boz Pity and Lothal via a signature modulator. The Ghost was transporting "galactic entrepreneur" Lando Calrissian who was trying to smuggle puffer pig into Lothal for an illegal mining operation. The Rebels almost made it past undetected, but Ezra accidentally scared the Puffer Pig and it threw Zeb off balance on the ship's' console and deactivated the signature leaving them exposed. Kassius found them and ordered that the ship be destroyed, but the Rebels got away using the cloudy skies of Lothal to escape. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Non-Action Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Rivals Category:Incompetent Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Totalitarians